Ipod Shuffle Challenge Response
by tuxie13
Summary: My response to the Ipod Shuffle Challenge floating around there, a series of drabbles inspired by my weird music. Kel centered.


**A/N: **Ok I decided to do drabble for my first story so I'm doing the ipod shuffle challenge. I have a lot of broadway/musical type stuff, be warned.

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or songs, I just play with them every once in a while.

**rent (on the rent movie soundtrack)**

_How will I pay Lalassa?_ Kel thought. _She needs the money to be able to stay at the palace, and I'm running out of the money. My parents don't have that much money._

Suddenly, Neal walked into her room. "What foolishness are you getting into now?" he asked. "I've hired a servant girl, she must stay with me but I don't have enough to pay her even through the year!" Kel cried in desperation. "I'll help," Neal said. "Thank you thank you thank you!!" Kel said, throwing herself at him. "You are very welcome," he muttered.

**I should tell you (again on the rent movie soundtrack)**

It was Neal's and Kel's wedding night. They were talking about falling in love with each other.

"I should tell you that I have loved you since the first day I met you in the hall," Neal said. "Why did you fall in love then, and what about me?" Kel asked. "Your fighting spirit, your love for justice and equality," he replied. "I should tell you I had a massive crush during my late page years," she told him.

**Easy as life (aida obc)**

_I will not beg for the gods' help_, Kel thought, _I will deal with this on my own. I must break up with Dom. I must do it because a noble cannot marry lower than her class. This is too hard but I must do it it is best for him, my family, and myself._ "Dom, I'm sorry, I love you, but we can't be together," she said. She then ran to her room, locked the door, and cried for two weeks. Even Lalassa stayed away from her, letting her cry herself out. When the two weeks were over, Kel went to the practice courts, pursuing another kind of love, the love of fighting to make her skills better. Later, she thought, _that was very easy, as easy as life._

**The dance of the robe (aida obc)**

_I don't know what the girls want from me. I can't let them down. I must do what they need me to do_. Such thoughts were running through Kel's head as she got ready to joust in her first tournament.

"All we want is for you to prove that girls can do as well as boys," countless girls seemed to cry at her, "Anything more will be selfish, but we cannot accept anything less. Protect our reputations and give us hope."

_I will try,_ she thought, _if I don't succeed its not for lack of trying_. She thought of the expectations as Peachblossom charged down the lane.

**Tango Maureen (rent movie soundtrack)**

"She cheated on me, she cheated so often, and I was an idiot for ignoring it," Neal ranted to Dom.

"She cheated on me too, you know," Dom replied.

"I can't go on," Neal wailed.

"Trust me, you will be able to go on, and you will be better for it," Dom tried to console his cousin.

"I might as well keep dancing this dance of love, I can't leave her," Neal muttered, "Yes, that's what I will do."

**La vie boheme (from the rent soundtrack)**

_This isn't such a bad life, _Kel thought_. It's warm, sunny, on the ocean, and there's nothing to stop us._ She looked over at her beloved husband, Domitan, who she had three children and was carrying a fourth for.

"You like this life. It helps you express yourself and gives you inspiration," he said, not really asking.

"I like being free," she replied.

When they got back to their castle, they found an unexpected sight. "You are not to be bedding servants," Kel shouted, "You must be more dignified than that, Theona. You are my only daughter, if you get married you must be a virgin." Theona, Dom and Kel's daughter, only hung her head and apologized. Kel told her to be a scullery maid for a week.

Neal, their oldest son, was told to muck out the stables for a month, his least favorite job, for experimenting with his gift without permission, nearly blowing the keep up in the process.

**No good deed (wicked obc)**

_He shouldn't have been killed he shouldn't have been killed,_ was all that ran through Kel's head. _Dom, my husband, is dead. He left me with eight wonderful children. I can't deal with this. I've failed at being a wife and protector for Dom. I've failed at being a mother for my eight wonderful children; I must leave for the good of all Tortall. I have killed too many people to stay, too many innocent people. I will leave Tortall and never do a good deed again._

**Collide (by Skillet)**

Kel was running to get to a meeting on time. She was going to be late, but she wanted to get there as close to on time as possible. Dom ran into her going around a corner, literally. They decided to meet after the meeting was over.

They went to get some food, and then walked to Kel's rooms. Dom looked uneasy, so Kel asked what was up.

Dom replied, "This," then kissed her. She melted in his arms. They ended up on Kel's bed for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Kel said, "We cannot keep doing this, we have to tell our families soon and get married or we have to not be so close." Dom knew that she was saying this because she was afraid. She was running from her fear.

**Those Nights (by Skillet)**

Kel thought back over the past ten years, when she was a new knight. She remembered how she and Neal, and later, she and Dom, had stayed up studying scrolls and lessons of all sorts, just so they wouldn't go mad. In between studying, Kel had talked with the man she was with those nights.

Kel had an especially hard time, as all the conservatives had challenged her constantly, saying she wasn't good enough to be a knight with the boys. She wished that those nights had lasted. They belonged to her and the men they were shared with.

**Build God, Then We'll Talk (by Panic! at the Disco)**

_We were intimate, we were married, and he's dead. He's dead, my husband is dead, and he was making love to someone else. Lalassa was the other woman my husband was making love to. Dom, my sweet Dom, why did you have to make love to her? Was my love not enough for you?_ These thoughts ran through Kel's head as she stood by Dom's, her husband's, grave while he was being buried. He had died in battle.

**A/N:** Ok, there were some kinda weird songs and I'm not sure how the those nights bit came to me, but whatever. Please R&R, all reviews accepted except flames. This seems to be an ok first fanfiction to me…I'm kinda wondering what you all think.


End file.
